Always Safe with Daddy
by dragonshensi
Summary: Sequel to FatherDaughter Dance. Delta and Eleanor chased after the Splicer that stole her toy.
1. Chaper 1:Daddy Loves You

Always Safe with Daddy

Chapter 1: Daddy Loves You

Delta ran down the hall towards the fleeing Splicer, with Eleanor on his back begging him to get her toy back. It started when Delta and Eleanor had danced and she had laid her syringe on the ground _(see FatherDaughter dance, that is the prequel to this) _When they had finished dancing they noticed that a Splicer had stolen her syringe. Quickly they had set off after the crazed Rapture civilian.

Ahead of them the Splicer turned a corner. Delta noticed they were heading into what the people of Rapture called the Chaos Zone. It is a part of the city that had fallen into ruin. With some places leaking dangerously and cave ins everywhere. The sane people had abandoned this part of the city and it soon had fell under the control of the Splicers. Andrew Ryan himself had warned the citizens to stay away from Chaos Zones such as this one, which day by day more and more were appearing.

Delta, however, didn't care what Andrew Ryan had said. He could handle himself against a few lunatics. Without thinking twice, he entered the Chaos Zone and headed after the Splicer. No one was going to get away with making his daughter upset.

They were in an abandoned apartment complex. It was at least three stories tall, but part of the floor was missing here and there on the second and third floor. Trash cans littered the first floor, with brightly lit fires in them. Most of the apartment doors were either broken or barely clinging to the doorframe. By the looks of the place, it was one of the first Chaos Zones.

Up ahead the Splicer had stopped and turned to look at them. Delta expected the crazed citizen to have a look of horror across his face, since the thing most likely knew his death was upon him. However, the Splicer looked anything but afraid. He had a smirk on his face and laughed at him. Delta immediately stopped his approach of the man. Something wasn't right here. Delta hissed in anger as he realized this whole thing was a trap!

Suddenly the quiet apartment complex was instantly thriving with activity. Splicers came running out of their apartments, brandishing gun, knives, hooks, and even hacked security bots. There were so many and Delta wasn't prepared for this. Firing up his trusty drill, he roared as loud as he could, causing the whole complex to shake. The outburst caused the Splicers to stop momentarily, unsure if getting the jump on this Big Daddy was a good idea.

Delta took advantage of this and placed Eleanor on the ground. He motioned for her to go hide behind a nearby pile of rubble. She nodded and ran off. Turning his attention to the crazed group, he growled and charged them. He must protect his little girl at all costs, even if that meant dying for her.

Delta slammed into the closest Splicer, a woman with nothing but a handgun to fight with. He crushed her body against the wall and her limp form crumbled to the floor. Another Splicer, wielding a piece of rusted pipe, rushed him. He leaped at Delta and smashed his pipe across his helmet. Delta merely grunted with the minor pain and stabbed the man in the face with his drill. The man screamed as the deadly drill sliced his face to bits. His screaming soon stopped and he fell backwards on the ground, and didn't get back up. Suddenly Delta was knocked backwards as barrage of armor-piercing bullets hit him. He moaned in slight pain as the occasional bullet got through his suit and ran into his body. He knew then that he was in trouble. All he had was a drill against a horde of villains armed with guns. Delta could only use the drill at close-range and he figured he would be gunned down before he could run up to them and kill them all.

Acting quickly, Delta scanned the battlefield. His eyes came across a fallen Big Daddy. The creature lay in a crumbled heap in the corner, with a Rivet Gun resting in his hands. Still being pelted by bullets, Delta made his way to his dead brother and picked up the weapon. He looked and noticed that he had just enough ammo to take out at least the majority of the Splicers. Without, wasting a second, he opened fired on the crazies. He watched with glee as they dropped like flies. Some retreated when they noticed their numbers were quickly depleting. Delta howled as he could almost taste victory.

That was when he was hit with an Electrocute plasmid. He body froze as the electricity coursed through him. He sunk to his knees and the pain started to get to him. Nearby, he heard one of the Splicers laugh as he made his way towards him.

"Not so tough now are ya?" The Splicer taunted, sending another jolt of electricity into Delta. Delta screamed out in pain and fell to the floor.

The splicer laughed and pointed a machine gun straight at his head. Regular bullets would take awhile just to get through his armor, but Delta guessed the madman had armor-piercing bullets. Delta closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. He had failed as Eleanor's protector and worse than that……he had failed as a father. He just prayed that Eleanor would run away and hide somewhere safe.

_I'm so sorry my daughter_, Delta thought to himself, _just know that daddy loves you_

Just then a screamed rang out from behind the Splicer. Delta could only guess that the other Splicers had Eleanor.

**Cliffhanger**

**There will be more chapters up soon. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: That's My Girl

Always Safe with Daddy

Chapter 2: That's My Girl

Delta waited for the end as the Splicer pointed his machine gun with those cursed armor-piercing bullets at his head. He had failed Eleanor………his little girl. He was a terrible father. Delta just hoped she would get away.

Suddenly a scream rang out through the apartment complex. Delta turned to see Eleanor rush from her hiding place behind the pile of rubble towards the Splicer. She picked up her needle from one of the fallen Splicers, the one that had led them into this trap, and probably to their the crazed man could even move the Little Sister leaped onto his back. Eleanor drove her needle deep into the Splicer's neck repeatedly.

"You leave my daddy alone you big meanie!" Eleanor screamed and she kept stabbing the man.

With a final jab to the back of the Splicer's head, the man fell forwards, dead. The few remaining Splicers stared in horror and amazement at what had transpired. Never before have they witnessed a Little Sister defend herself or better yet, her Big Daddy. Usually they just stand there and let the giant tin man fight.

Delta quickly took this opportunity to finish off the last of the Splicers. The Electrocute plasmid had finally worn off. He pushed himself up off the ground and hurled himself at them. There were only five left so it shouldn't be too hard. He kicked the feet out from under one of the Splicers, causing him to land on his back on the floor. Before he could get up Delta raised his heavy metal boot and brought it down on his face. That was the end of that Splicer.

The remaining four maniacs regained from their shock and started firing at Delta. He blocked the oncoming bullets with his drill. Coming up to the closest enemy, Delta grabbed a flaming trash can and brought it down onto the Splicer. The woman howled in pain and flames engulfed her. She ran around in circles before finally sinking to the ground, the flames burning her away. Two down…..three to go.

He quickly rammed his drill into the gut of the nearest Splicer. He activated it and the drill started turning his insides like it was clothes in a dryer. He flung the dead villain off his drill, his lifeless body landing somewhere behind him. There were only two left.

One of them just dropped their weapon and tried to run. After what Delta had just went through, plus threatening his baby girl, he wasn't going to let that monster get away. Picking up a broken piece of steel rod, he threw it at the fleeing Splicer. It went through the back of the villain and pinned her to a nearby wall. The Splicer's dead body swayed slightly back and forth on the rod. Delta then turned his attention to the last crazy. Just then the Splicer disappeared.

_Crap!_ Delta thought, _A Houdini Splicer!_

Delta spun around in a circle, looking for the blasted trickster. Just then his face was greeted by balls of fire. Delta raised up his hand, trying his best to bat away the flames. He looked around again, but could not spot the Houdini Splicer. A harsh and crazed laugh echoed throughout the apartment complex, but Delta could not pinpoint where it came from. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

Eleanor suddenly shouted at him pointing up to the third floor of the complex, "There is he bad man Daddy! Get him!"

Acting fast, before the Splicer had a chance to disappear, Delta grabbed a huge boulder and threw it to where Eleanor pointed. He wasn't even sure he had aimed it right, not having looked before he threw, for fear the man would vanish before he did anything. The boulder collided with the third floor. It suddenly gave way and an ear-splitting scream rang out. Delta looked up to see the last Splicer get crushed under the rubble that was the third floor of the apartment complex. The ground started to shake as the rest of the complex started to give way. Acting quickly, Delta grabbed Eleanor and held her in his arms gently. He ran as fast as he could, which was pretty fast considering his size. That exited the Chaos Zone as the building crumbled and blocked up the exit.

"That was a close one Mr. B." Eleanor said. Delta moaned and nodded in agreement.

"It looks like you owe me though Daddy. You know, since I saved your life and all." Eleanor winked, and started skipping down the hallway, followed closely by Delta.

Delta was lost in thought, wondering what exactly his little daughter had planned. He couldn't help though but feel proud of her. She had stood up to that Splicer and even had saved him. Delta started walking beside and grabbed her hand in his.

_That's my girl_ Delta thought to himself, _Just like her dad._

**Hope you liked Chapter 2! I will definitely make another one. Not sure whether to wrap it up in the next chapter or continue going. I will definitely be making a series out of these two and their adventures in Rapture. I will not however, give any details. I want to surprise my fans. Please leave comments and such**


	3. Chapter 3: Tea Party

**Always Safe with Daddy**

**Chapter 3: Tea Party**

Delta moaned in impatience. Eleanor skipped along in front of him, humming softly to herself. Upon hearing his groan, she turned around, "Now Mr. B, you'll have to wait. I'm not gonna tell you what you what you have to do to repay me just yet." With that, she turned back around and resumed skipping along.

Eleanor was referring to the Splicer incident that happened not even an hour ago. They had been chasing a Splicer that had stolen his daughter's syringe, when they were ambushed by a whole group. Delta was about to get killed when Eleanor had stepped into the fight and took care of the Splicer. Now his daughter thought he had to repay her for saving his skin, but she wouldn't tell him what he had to do. The suspense was making him frustrated but he decided to just keep it to himself.

They made their way down one of the many dark corridors of Rapture. As the city was slowly falling into chaos, Ryan had issued a curfew for all citizens. The curfew, however, did not apply to Big Daddies and their Little Sisters. So the only people in the corridor were just Delta and Eleanor, and it was quiet. The only sounds came from Delta's heavy footsteps and Eleanor soft singing. They soon came upon an abandoned building, and Delta let out a sign of relief. Delta and his little girl had long ago claimed this condemned building as theirs. It was their home.

Without saying a word, Eleanor rushed inside and made her way upstairs. Her room was positioned right beside Delta's. He really didn't think she would need protecting and to be close to him all the time, especially here, where Delta thought it was the only safe haven in Rapture. It was just a force of habit though. He also ignored the impulse to follow her up the steps.

Besides, he was way too tired and in too much pain to go upstairs. The fight had taken a lot out of him and he just wanted to rest. He walked over to a nearby giant, slightly torn and dirty, chair, and sat down. It was his favorite chair, which Eleanor called the "Papa Chair". Delta groaned in content and soon fell asleep in the chair.

He was awoken sometime later by Eleanor. She was sitting on his chest, shaking him, trying her best to get him to wake up. Still a little tired and sore, Delta reluctantly woke and rose up in his seat. Eleanor giggled and jumped down off his chest.

"Hey daddy!" Eleanor yelled, "You like my outfit?"

Delta looked at her and noticed she was wearing a beautiful pink dress. On top of her head was a white hat with a blue ribbon tied around it. Delta stared at her in shock. He had only seen her in the traditional dirty gray dress and had never before seen her wear anything different. Delta then did a What-are –you-up-to groan.

Eleanor laughed and replied, "It's time for you to pay up for me saving you Mr. Bubbles. We are going to have a tea party!"  
Delta looked at her in confusion and somewhat horror. He remembered the dancing. It wasn't bad or anything, it was just kind of embarrassing. He wondered if this thing called a tea party would be worse. Just then Eleanor pulled out a huge top hat and a giant black tie.

"Now daddy, before we have the tea party you have to get dressed first." Eleanor said sweetly as she came closer with the hat and bow.

Delta wanted to say no, but he didn't want to upset his little girl. It would break his heart to see her sad. All her ever wants is for her to be happy. So reluctantly, he stood still as Eleanor tied the bow around his huge neck and placed the top hat on his helmet. She then handed him a large black cane. It had a golden handle and tip. He would have to ask her where she got it later.

"You look like royalty daddy." Eleanor giggled.

She then held up a small mirror so Delta could see himself. Strangely, he looked pretty good. He grunted in agreement and finally rose out of his chair. He started twirling the cane around and walking back and forth, swaying his gigantic hips from side to side. Eleanor died out laughing and he couldn't help but chuckle as well. He felt like a true gentleman, and for once even_……….human_.

"Come along daddy. We'll have the tea party in my room upstairs." Eleanor said, grabbing his hand and tugging him upstairs. He was a little slow going up, mainly because he was exhausted and sore, but they soon made it up the steps and into her room.

Upon entering her room Delta noticed the surrounding with interest. Eleanor had never invited him to her room and he respected her wishes for privacy. There was a tiny bed in the corner, with a Big Daddy doll laying on the pillow. Toys were scatttered around the room. The walls were crowed with pictures. Some of the buildings of Rapture, people, and etc. Most though, were drawings of Delta, which Eleanor in them sometimes as well. She had drawed him in various places and poses. One had him in a golden suit, with words under it saying "My Knight in Shining Armor'. Another had Delta holding Eleanor while fighting Splicers. One drawing, however, caught his attention more than the others. It was a painting of Sofia Lamb, Eleanor's mother, with Delta beside her. They were holding hands and looking at each other lovingly while Eleanor was positioned on Delta's shoulder, smiling.

Noticing the Big Daddy staring at the picture, Eleanor said, "I wish you and mommy would get together. I would love it if we were a family daddy."

Delta turned to her and saw she had a sad look on her face. Almost as soon as it appeared though, it was gone. Replaced by her usual happiness.

"Let's have our tea party now Mr. Bubbles!" Eleanor exclaimed and lead him to a small white table in the corner of the room. It had two small chairs positioned around it. He was hoping his daughter wasnt going to make him sit down in one. He knew the thing would break, but he wanted her to be happy, especially after seeing that sad look on her face. Carefully, he started to sit down. He looked up at Eleanor and noticed the mad expression on her face while she had her arms crossed.

"Where are your manners daddy?" Eleanor said," You are suppose to wait for the ladies to sit down before sitting. And you're suppose to help!"

Delta quickly moaned an apology and rushed to help seat Eleanor. She thanked him sweetly and sat down. Delta then once again sat down in the small white chair. Surprisingly, it didnt break under his huge weight. Delta glanced around the table and noticed empty cups and plates positioned on it. He looked across the small table and noticied she was sipping the cup, even though there was nothing in it. Delta just shrugged and followed her example.

" Daddy,"Eleanor said, "Manners remember? Hold ur pinkie out when drinking tea."

She showed him that she was holding her small finger out from the cup and Delta did the same. Eleanor then started up a conversation, about the things going on in Rapture. Delta just sat there and listened politely, nodding and occasionally moaning. He was enjoying this little tea party thing and loved just talking to Eleanor. They had never really just talked, and to be honest, he never thought about it. He only thought about keeping her safe and making her happy. Delta was enjoying himself so much, as was Eleanor, that niether of them realized that the tea party had been going on for two hours. Eleanor yawned and strenched. Delta couldnt help but yawn as well. They were both tired and it had been a long day. Delta moaned, saying it was time for bed. Eleanor nodded and took off her dress and chat and put the original gray one back on.

Eleanor jumped into bed and Delta came up and gently tucked her in. She yawned again and closed her eyes. Delta stood there for a few moments, watching his little girl drift slowly off to sleep. He carefully brushed back a strand of her hair that covered her beautiful face. He slowly walked towards the door.

"Goodnight daddy." Eleanor said sleepily. Delta groaned a soft goodnight and turned off the lights and quietly closed the door. He stood at her door, listening to her soft breathing before finally going to his room. It had been a long day, but he wondered what tomorrow may bring.

**Hoped you like Chapter 3! Note that from now on though, if I dont get reviews I will not continue my stories. I just want to hear readers comments so I dont feel like my writing has gone to waste. Next Chapter will be up soon**


	4. Chapter 4: Intervention

Always Safe with Daddy

Chapter 4: Intervention

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy and had a little bit of a writer's block of how to continue this. Hope you like it anyway **

Delta jogged down the hallway, with Eleanor laughing on his shoulders. She had her arms straight out and was pretending to be something called an airplane. They had heard tales here and there in Rapture of this metal bird. It was something that lived above the sea and Delta considered it to be nothing more than a myth. However, Eleanor loved the stories about the bird and had just recently invented this game where she sits on his shoulders and he runs around fast. Delta didn't mind it, since she weighed practically nothing, and he loved to hear her screams of joy.

The citizens of Rapture were shocked to see this (of course who wouldn't be shocked to see a Big Daddy running around the corridors like a madman.) but they weren't all that surprised. They had grown use to the weird antics of the pair. So the Rapture citizens paid them no mind, just simply got out of their way. Well, most paid them no mind, except one woman staring angrily at Delta. Unfortunately, Delta didn't see the woman glaring at him.

"Put me down now Mr. B." Eleanor said, "I have another idea for a game!"

Delta groaned but took her off his shoulders and placed her gently on the ground. She giggled and said in a stern voice," Now don't be such a grouch Daddy. You promised we would do anything today that I wanted."

Delta's shoulder sagged forward in defeat and he nodded in agreement. Eleanor squealed in delight at her victory in the argument. She then raised her arms in the air towards Delta.

"Spin me around daddy!" Eleanor commanded.

Delta carefully grabbed her arms with his left hand, mainly because his other hand was a drill. It was difficult to say the least to spin her with just one hand but somehow he managed it. He stood in place and spun his little girl around in circles. She laughed and Delta couldn't help but laugh as well. It was a deep throaty chuckle and passing civilians probably thought he was choking or something.

After awhile Delta was getting dizzy and decided to lay Eleanor back down on her feet. She swayed back and forth, like she was on the deck of a ship. Delta noticed he was doing it too and the world was spinning around him. He could hear Eleanor giggling and Delta chuckled to himself. Delta tumbled to the floor in his dazed state and lay there, waiting for the dizziness to pass. After a minute or so it did and he got back on his feet. Delta looked around for Eleanor and noticed she was nowhere in sight.

Immediately, Delta's good mood was gone and was replaced by worry and anger. He howled for Eleanor, hoping she would respond. He turned around in place, praying she would pop out of nowhere, but the whole corridor was now empty.

Suddenly Eleanor's voice rang out through the hall, "No! Let me go! Daddy!"

Instantly Delta followed the sound of his daughter's voice. It was coming from a nearby room. He didn't waste time trying to find the door. Delta charged through the corridor wall and it crumbled under his massive weight. As the dust settled he saw his little girl, being held in place by her shoulders by a woman. Delta recognized her, he had seen her in the news and also in pictures Eleanor drew. It was Sofia Lamb, Eleanor's mother.

Seeing the angry Big Daddy, Sofia backed away from Eleanor slowly. Paying the woman no mind for the moment, Delta rushed forward to see if Eleanor was ok. She ran to him and hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. His attention then turned back to Lamb.

"Listen to me you monster!"Sofia yelled, with a hint of fear in her voice," That is my daughter! Not yours! Give her back to me!"

Delta took a threatening step towards Lamb and activated his trusty and deadly drill. She eyed it with fear but didn't back away. Delta growled and took another step towards the foolish woman.

Did she honestly think she would get away with taking my daughter from me!? Delta thought as he readied himself to kill her.

"No daddy! Don't hurt mommy!" Eleanor screamed and ran out in front of the Big Daddy.

Delta looked at her with confusion and somewhat anger at not getting to kill Lamb. Eleanor had tears in her eyes and all of Delta's anger vanished instantly. He cut off his drill and it spun to a stop. There was silence for what seemed like forever, none of them so much as moving.

Finally Eleanor grabbed Delta's hand and tried to lead him away from Lamb, "Come on Mr. Bubbles, let's go home. Mommy is not yet ready to join our family. Please let her go and take me home."

Reluctantly, Delta started walking backwards out of the room, never taking his eyes off of Sofia Lamb. He scooped Eleanor in his arms and exited the room through the huge gaping hole in the wall he had previously made. Almost instantly, Eleanor fell asleep in his arms. He guessed the events of the day had worn her out completely. He turned his back on the woman and made his way back to their home.

Sofia Lamb voice rang out behind him, "This isn't over Delta! We will meet again! And I will get my baby back!"

**Hope you liked Chapter 4. I will wrap up the Always Safe with Daddy series in Chapter 5, followed probably by a one shot. So stay tuned and review plz.**


	5. Chapter 5: My Daughter

Always Safe with Daddy

Chapter 5: My Daughter

Delta was crouched down, looking warily from left to right. He was listening intently for any sound out of the ordinary. He stood in the shadows behind a tree in Dionysus Park. Delta slowly turned his gaze around the area. He saw Rapture citizens walking around the park, playing games and sitting on benches. They didn't concern him though; the only thing that concerned him was the person that was after him.

"Gotcha!" a voice suddenly yelled from behind him, making Delta jump as the person touched him on the back.

Delta groaned in defeat and turned around to see Eleanor smiling behind him. He wasn't sure how she done it, but she had managed to sneak up on him and tag him. They had been playing Hide and Seek all day in the park. Delta had managed to find her only a few times, she was a pro at hiding and eventually he would just have had to give up. Eleanor found Delta every time, but being a walking hulk of a metal monster, there wasn't that many spots he could hide.

"I win again Mr.B." Eleanor giggled, jumping up and down. Delta grumbled to himself, "Now now Daddy don't be a sore loser."

Delta just chuckled as Eleanor took his hand and lead them out of the park. They were now on their way to watch one of Sander Cohen's plays and listen to the music. It was one of Eleanor's favorite things to do. As she led him down the hall, he couldn't help but look at his reflection on the glass wall. It was kinda humorous to see a Big Daddy being pulled along by a tiny little girl. As the music suddenly met their ears Eleanor screamed in delight and let of his hand. She ran forward and dove in-between the crowd of rich Rapture citizens.

He followed slowly behind, getting gasps and looks of shock as he walked past the people. He ignored them and continued on. He looked around and suddenly noticed that he could not see Eleanor in sight. He called out to her but she didn't answer. Delta was starting to get worried.

Suddenly Eleanor's screams filled the hall and Delta instantly went into action. He followed the sounds of her screams to a balcony. Below him was Eleanor, surround by Splicers. Without a second thought he threw himself over the banister and landed on top of one of them. The Splicer made a sickening crunch as it was slammed into the ground by the weight of the Big Daddy.

Delta turned his attention to the closest Splicer to him. He powered up his drill and smashed it into the enemies face. The man screamed as the dreaded weapon shredded apart his face. The man fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

He was about to see if Eleanor was ok when suddenly something hit him in the face. His vision blurred for a second and he realized he had been hit by some kind of plasmid. As his vision cleared he saw Eleanor being held tightly around the shoulders by none other than Sofia Lamb. He growled in rage. He knew he should have dealt with her long ago. He surged forward, just to wipe her from the face of existence.

"Stop." Sofia commanded calmly. For some reason, Delta reluctantly did. He realized he had no control over himself as he tried to move but couldn't. Lamb had hit him with a Hypnotize plasmid, "On your knees monster."

Delta obeyed and got down on his knees. He stared at Lamb with so much hatred if she could have seen his eyes through his helmet she would tremble before him. But she couldn't and she stood there with a look of triumph on her face.

"This is not your daughter Delta. She's mine." Sofia explained, waving a pistol around her hand. "I finally have my daughter back, as I swore I would. It would have been wise to have finished me off when we first met monster."

Delta moaned in anger and wished so much to kill her. He tried with all his might to break the power of the plasmid but he couldn't. If he ever got out of this alive he would murder Lamb then go after Andrew Ryan just for making the cursed plasmids.

"Remove your helmet." Lamb commanded to which Delta did. She then threw the pistol to his feet and said, "Now pick up the gun and point it to your head."

Delta trembled as he fought the urge to obey, but he was losing the fight. He felt the cold steel of the barrel pressed upon his head. He knew what was going to happen and he to try to throw the weapon down, but it was no use.

"Now pull the trigger." Lamb said. Delta started shaking as he once again tried to disobey her orders. Sofia Lamb suddenly became enraged, "Pull the trigger!"

There was a loud bang as Delta pushed down on the trigger. His vision started to get dark as the bullet penetrated his skull. He fell to the ground as the last thing he saw was Eleanor looking at him with tears in her eyes all the while trying to reach out to him, but Sofia held her back.

The last thing Delta heard was his daughter's sweet voice call out to him. The world grew dark as he finally submitted to the pain and to death that awaited him. The pain of the bullet wasn't as bad as the pain he felt in his heart. He had failed Eleanor, his little girl. He had not kept her safe and had not kept her happy.

_Some father I am_, Delta thought to himself. Then there was nothing…Delta was gone.

**Well that wraps up the Always Safe with Daddy storyline. I will follow this up with a one-shot that takes place during Bioshock 2. I was thinking about doing another story. After the events of Bioshock with Eleanor and Delta, but only if I get enough people asking me to. I hope you enjoyed this story.**


	6. Closing Comments

Always Safe with Daddy

Closing Comments:

**Thank you all for reading my Bioshock fanfic and leaving such wonderful reviews. I will soon continue more Bioshock fanfics, but please in the meantime read my other stories. I feel my other works are going to waste and I want to do other fanfics outside of Bioshock. So please read and review my other stories. Once again thank you for reading supporting me**

** Dragonshensi**


End file.
